The present invention relates to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle seats each having a seat cushion.
A vehicle seat having a seat cushion with a side support function is already known. The side support function of the seat cushion may increase restraint performance of a passenger sitting on the seat. In the vehicle seat, the seat cushion is provided with raised (upwardly projected) side support portions, so that femoral portions of the passenger can be laterally supported thereby. The side support portions are respectively disposed in side peripheries of the seat cushion. The side support portions are arranged and constructed to be respectively vertically moved, so that travel distances of the side support portions can be changed. As a result, the restraint performance of the femoral portions of the passenger can be changed. Such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 62-56447.
Conversely, a vehicle seat having a seat back with a side support function is already known. In the vehicle seat, the seat back is provided with raised (forwardly projected) side support portions, so that body side portions of the passenger can be laterally supported thereby. The side support portions are respectively disposed in side peripheries of the seat back. The side support portions are arranged and constructed to be respectively moved back and forth, so that travel distances of the side support portions can be changed. As a result, the restraint performance of the body side portions of the passenger can be changed. Further, one of the side support portions is arranged and constructed to be manually moved to a retracted position, so that the side support portion cannot interfere with the passenger when the passenger gets in and out of the vehicle seat. Such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 61-37544.